Electra Nazar (Lineage)
'''Electra '''is a bounty hunter from the 7th century, and is an early ancestor of the assassin Elektra. She is a boss in the video game, Lineage. Hired by Queen Frost to hunt down the rebels led by Katherine Gray, Electra enlists the help of her famous Bounty Guild to help track them down. She is a human female, a master of the ways of the shadow. She'll do anything if the price is right, and shows know mercy to her targets. Her father, a former Bounty Hunter, is her one reason to continue this profession. Personality Electra is a dark, cold woman, having seen things that no child should see. At a young age she was taught the art of killing by her father, which hardened her heart into an unbreakable, impenetrable fortress of solidified emotions. Her unique outlook on life - that only the strong deserve it - is what allows her to run her Guild with a fierce, iron grip. She shows no mercy to her enemies, but never takes the life of children. She has an overbearing motherly figure to infants, and is known to have trained some of the finest assassin's in the kingdom, including her daughter. Appearance Electra is a beautiful, young woman with looks that could kill. Her eyes are a dazzling, sharp green, the color of freshly mown grass, and her hair flows down her back and shoulders like waterfalls of auburn chocolate. She has an hourglass figure, however she is not unblemished. Various scars dot her back from years of training. The sacred branding tattoo of the Bounty Guild (a coiled snake) has been burned into her left wrist; the hand which she weilds her sword. She is quick on her feet, with a muscular build, and has well toned thighs and legs that allow her to reach speeds higher than that of a normal human. Her favorite color, red, is usually her choice of attire, normally accented by gold. History Not much is known about Electra Nazar, other than that she was born to Dominique Nazar; one of the most famous bounty hunters in all of Xaverius. From a young age she was battle hardened, trained in the arts of assassination. When her father was murdered, she took up the mantle of a mercenary and continued her training by initiating her own targets. Eventually, as she became a grown woman, she would establish the first ever Bounty Guild of Xaverius, comprised of women with unique, desirable skills. They would become a well known presence in the land, being hired by venomous nobles and kings. Lineage During Lineage, Queen Frost hires Electra and her Bounty Hunter's Guild to track down and eliminate Kat Gray and her allies. They cross roads when Kat ventures off towards the West, to find Namorian's trident. This is part of the quest line: "Blood in the Water". Abilities *Master Assassin: Electra is a master assassin, trained in the art of the rogues. She can blend in with the shadows, and seemingly become invisible right before someone's eyes. She is a master of espionage and battle tactics, and is never wrong. She is quick in battle and has a high stamina stat, which she uses to weave between enemies like a snake. *Master Thief: Electra is a master thief, and is skilled with the art of pickpocketing. Loosing to her in a battle will not only cause you to respawn, but you will also loose money due to her having looted your body. *Weapons Expert: Electra is proefficient in nearly every melee weapon known to man. She can fire a bow like nobody's buisness, though is not considered a master archer. She knows multiple fighting styles, as well as multiple battle tactics. She can weild any sword, no matter the weight. Category:Lineage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Actingoutlove Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Grey DeLisle